Una mordida mortifera
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: Eli es mordido por una babosa new-tox malvada


Una mordida

-. No me digas que te mordió esa cosa Eli. Dijo aterrorizada Trixie

-. Tan malo es. Dijo Eli un poco nervioso

no se trata con cuidado puedes morir, sino se trata con cuidado claro.

… Como te paso eso. Dijo Trixie un tanto curiosa

, emh… Bueno tú ganas.

En el pasado vi vi vi bu vi vi vi bu (Es broma. Xd)

Oye, hola amiguito. Dijo Eli al ver una babosa de lejos muy lejos. Eli se acercó en su meca bestia.

Eli le dio la mano a esa extraña babosa y la babosa salió y confirmo el mayor temor de Eli. Era una babosa new-tox malvada (creo que así se escribe, si no corrígeme).

Esa babosa mordió a Eli causándole dolor y ardor a Eli, pero Eli no le hizo caso a la herida y cuando vio que lo mordió Eli saco a Doc y curo a su nueva babosa y Eli lo dejo en su mochila la casa de las babosas "Por así decirlo". Fin de la historia

-. Ok, necesito ver la herida.

Eli le mostro la mordida.

-. Puedes morir, quedar paralizado etc, Sin embargo, se puede curar, pero no sé cuánto tiempo. Eli le mostro la herida esperando lo peor.

-. Sip, sip lo que creí. Tendrás que quedarte en cama.

-. Cof, cof (Tos)

-. Mejor ve a la cama, si no va a empeorar.

-. Está bien… Doctora. Dijo un poco sarcástico.

-. Entiende Eli no es cosa mía, si no haces caso te puede llevar a la muerte, sin embargo si haces lo que te digo vas a ahorrarte muchas, pero muchas molestias.

-. Está bien

Eli se fue a acostarse en la cama. Trixie saco los primeros auxilios y enrollo a Eli con gasa la mano. Era una herida muy grande para ser de una babosa. Trixie remojo la gasa con alcohol.

-. ¡Auch!. Se quejó Eli.

-. Perdón, perdón Eli me excedí.

Entro Freddy al cuarto y dejo a los "Tortolitos" en paz. (xd xd.)

Freddy se quedó oyendo lo que decían

nunca antes te habían dicho que linda eres. Se preparaba Eli para el gran momento.

Venia Trixie y le dijo

nunca yo te antes había dicho que yo. Perdón ya me enrede.

-. Que repítemelo

-. Trixie nunca antes habían dicho que bella eres. Te amo Trixie

Desde el otro lado de la sala se escucharon aplausos de las babosas de Trixie y Trixie se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar eso

Mientras Trixie

Lo que me dijo Eli me era muy tranquilizante porque yo ya le iba a decir algo alusivo a eso.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue abrazar a Eli. Le dije a Eli

-. Bueno Eli toma este jarabe. Le di a Eli. Eli hacia muecas por el mal sabor de boca

-. Recuerda entre más feo más bueno.

-. Bueno Trixie me voy a dormir un rato, si no, no podre descansar.

Me fui al patio a practicar con mis babosas ya en Mega morfizmo (Lo siento mucho se les arruine esa parte es que en el cap. 39 todas están en nivel 2 ups ups no, no ignoren eso hable de más perdón).

, remolino frontal en 3 uno… Tres. Trixie se cubrió por agarro una roca y la quebró en mil.

Bluster volvió al frasco de Trixie y Trixie cargo a Polero. Y Polero como no se puede transformar en Mega morfizmo y reboto en un hongo y llego a las manos de Trixie.

Trixie fue al cuarto de Eli después de practicar con sus babosas.

Eli seguía dormido Trixie espero en la silla cuando Eli se despertó se calló de la cama

-. ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!. ¿Tras de que estoy adolorido me caigo de la cama enserio?

-. Si auch hasta mí me dolió creo que a todos, menos al techo y las paredes.

-. Jaja, que graciosa. Dijo un poco adolorido

-. Cómo te sientes. Le dije a Eli

-. Con un vacío en el estómago y un dolor también en esa parte, pero estoy como de fábrica.

-. Jaja, a ver la herida se ve mal, pero, no obstante, te vas a mejorar.

-. Ok, es decir buenas noticias para mí

-. Jaja. Dije entre risas

-. Ok, ok me puedo levantar

-. No.

, bueno, pero no me pegues. Dijo Eli con tono de burla.

Después de unas horas Eli se volvía a quedar dormido.

Pensé. Como no hay nada que hacer voy a hacer una carrera con Freddy y Kord.

-. Las nuevas mejoras están meca increíble. Dijo Freddy

-. Ok uno… dos… tres… arrancamos Y la meca de Trixie se transformó en un auto, pero justo antes de que arrancaran un hombre con aspecto de ángel maligno (Por así decirlo) ataco a Freddy. Freddy le disparo una babosa bengala se lastimaron, excepto el monstruo. Trixie salió al lugar donde se encontraba Freddy. Lo ayudo a pararse y Freddy se sorprendió por aquella bestia

encuentras bien, Freddy

-. No, descuida no me hizo nada estoy ileso

-. Pero… De donde… Pero…Como…

-. Esa bestia se llevó la lanzadora de Eli

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche un ruido leve, sin embargo, no le di importancia

Vi a Eli estaba pálido y cuando vi a Eli ya estaba despierto, sin embargo, se estaba durmiendo más. Lo deje tranquilo, creo. Porque cerré la puerta muy duro.

Mientras en la sala

-. Oye, Kord

, Trixie

-. No notas te que Eli estaba pálido

-. Es decir, que

-. No nada

-. Dime

-. Ok Eli estaba pálido muy pálido

-. Porque será

-. No tengo la más mínima idea de porque

-. Eso me pregunto yo.

Fin.


End file.
